Revenge of the Robot
*11 June 2005 *2 November 2003 Team Artail |prev = Head's Up, Tails! |next = Flood Fight }} "Revenge of the Robot" is the thirty-first episode of the anime series, Sonic X, as well as the fifth episode of the Chaos Saga. It first aired on 2 November 2003 and 16 October 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Tikal *Pachacamac *Amy Rose *Lily *E-101 Beta's Flicky *E-102 Gamma's Flicky *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Various Chao *Big the Cat *Froggy *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Ella *Scarlet Garcia *ZERO *E-101 Beta *E-101 "Kai" *E-102 Gamma *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Chaos 6 *Perfect Chaos *Bokkun Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot After saving Station Square from Dr. Eggman's dreaded big missile in the previous episode, every civilian wants to see Tails after he deactivated Eggman's missile. After escaping, thanks to Ella and Mr. Tanaka, Tails was able to escape from the crowd ready to honor him. Meanwhile Gamma is remembering various moments with his other E-Series brothers and Amy. Gamma then decided to delete Eggman's control over him and set himself free with a new mission: to find his E-Series brothers and rescue their animals. Meanwhile, Sonic was chasing Tikal's soul into a petrified temple with a tree on top. When Tikal's soul went through a little waterfall in the temple Sonic went in while sad Chao were staring at him. After Sonic saw a picture of Perfect Chaos, Tikal's soul took the hedgehog back in time to Angel Island in flames. Sonic saw Tikal lying down with a Chao on her hand weeping after her father took the Chaos Emeralds, Tikal told the Master Emerald to stop them and Sonic blasted away from the past in a flash. Sonic was in front of the temple confused and knew that it was not a dream but something much more, then Sonic saw Eggman flying in his Egg Mobile. Sonic pursued the mad scientist and smashed into his base, triggering an alarm, Eggman raged after seeing the blue hedgehog. Eggman shoots lasers beams which all miss the speedy hedgehog but Eggman managed to trap Sonic in place at a high speed conveyor belt inside a tunnel. Eggman releases big ball at Sonic but he manged to counter it causing him to blast everywhere until he hit the exit. Eggman scowls at this. Sonic, taunting that he is too fast for Eggman to catch him is rushing until Bokkun surprised him. He gave Sonic a message telling him to go to the lower chamber. Eggman, very furious at Sonic for trampling his schemes for years, unleashed his dreaded new machine, the Egg Viper. Dr. Eggman attacks Sonic but the hedgehog dodges it; the doctor then turned to the ceiling in the air which seemingly disappears making Sonic calling him a coward. The Egg Viper surprised Sonic from the floor below and crushes the hedgehog with its tail. Despite this, Sonic somehow manages to destroy the tail and destroys the Egg Viper. Eggman, swearing for eternal revenge, quickly abandons his base. Sonic escapes as well, leaving the base to explode in flames.. Meanwhile Gamma is hovering around as he managed to pick up a location of a E-series robot at Windy Valley while Amy and Lily sad that Lily's family on the Egg Carrier. Big and Froggy met Amy for the first time and told them where the Egg Carrier was. Meanwhile, Gamma deleted Eggman's data from Delta, still referring to Eggman as his master, then he found Episilon and also deleted Eggman's data from his memory banks. Then Gamma remembered that Beta is still in the Egg Carrier and he then flew off to his next destination. Then Amy and Lily were rowing to the Egg Carrier and Gamma went in the Egg Carrier to find Beta. Amy and Lily wondered if Gamma has already set free Lily's family, as she was still searching for them. Decoe, Bocoe and ZERO chased after Amy. Then, after realizing that Beta and Gamma have Lily's siblings trapped in them, Amy fought ZERO with her hammer leaving ZERO defeated on Eggman's robot henchmen. Gamma crosses path with a newly re-configured Beta MkII Gamma are fighting. Amy told them to stop, but Beta was still loyal to Dr. Eggman and wouldn't surrender. Gamma and Beta both shot through each other at the same time leaving both destroyed on flat on the floor. Before Gamma fell, he knew his mission was completed. Then he fell dead on the floor with flames around him. Lily's family was reunited but Amy was heartbroken for his destruction and said to Gamma that she will always remember him. Sonic and Tails are relaxing while Doctor Eggman is cursing at Sonic due to his defeat and meets with Chaos. Knuckles strolls along at a different section of Mystic Ruins and then stares at the thunderstorm at Angel Island. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep31-eye1.jpg|Lily Sonicx-ep31-eye2.jpg|E-101 "Kai" Differences from Sonic Adventure #In the episode, Sonic fights the Egg Viper on a grounded platform while in Sonic Adventure, he fought the Egg Viper on platforms over a seemingly bottomless pit. #In Sonic Adventure, E-105 Zeta has turrets attached to him, but in this episode, he doesn't. #Similarly, Gamma shoots missiles at E-105 Zeta, causing his head to explode in Sonic Adventure, but in this episode, he just deactivates him. This also applies to E-103 Delta and E-104 Epsilon. #In Sonic Adventure, Amy destroys ZERO causing him to explode, while in this episode she only knocked him out by one hammer attack. #In Sonic Adventure, Gamma and Beta fight outside of the Egg Carrier, while in this episode they fight inside the ship. #Unlike Sonic Adventure, Amy sees Gamma being destroyed. Regional differences *In the Japanese version, there is a fifty-eight-second scene showing Tails diffusing Eggman's missile and surmising the events of "A Robot Rebels" and "Head's Up, Tails!". *As Chris is running along the bridge and stops when he sees a helicopter, there are some errors in Chris's look which was fixed in the English dub. *In the Japanese dub, there is a four-second shot of Scarlet Garcia's helicopter flying in the air. That shot was removed in the English dub. *Many shots of Scarlet's reports are changed in the English dub: **A shot of Chris' house and a shot of Mystic Ruins is replaced with a shot of Eggman's missile in the English dub. **More shots of Mystic Ruins are replaced with people running away from appliances. **A shot of Mystic Ruins from above is replaced with a video of Eggman's "BOMBOM" device from "Sonic's Big Break". **More shots of Mystic Ruins are replaced with a video of Sam Speed telling people to evacuate to higher ground in "Flood Fight". **Shots of people running away from Eggman in "The Last Resort" were added in the English dub. **Shots in the Thorndyke living room and a shot of the crowd outside the mansion are replaced with shots from "Head's Up, Tails!". *The word "DonKi" is removed from Cream's snack bag in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, Scarlet talks about Mystic Ruins and how citizens are not allowed in yet, and of how Tails saved the day. In the English dub, the Mystic Ruins part is removed. *The text "NO NEED" as Gamma is removing Eggman from his system is changed to "DELETE" in the English dub. *When Gamma rescues his "brothers," "EQUAL" is changed to "REPROGRAM" and "NO NEED" to "DELETE" in the English dub. Title in other languages Video File:SONIC X Ep31 - Revenge of the Robot References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Chaos Saga episodes